User talk:Godliest/Lame Boxway
My Eyes! OMG somone rip em out! [[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 14:26, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :It's worse :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:33, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::Seriously.. just trash this, sooo lame omg lol. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 14:41, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::No, no, no. It's just a cheap rip off, but still :P But is it the obvious rip off or that the build is terrible? Because if it's terrible I want to know what's bad so I can learn something^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:44, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::N/rts suck outside of NR/Tranq and epic rollway. Rawrawr 15:10, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah I suspected that, but apart from that obvious fuckface? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:19, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Team - HA IV Telespike got two necro healers and lack NR/tranq, how come it's not baed? Sorry for nubishness, just trying to understand. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:38, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::It uses them for IV as a spike assist. If it ran 2 monks (roughly equivelent, maybe slightly weaker than 1 + 2 necros) it wouldnt have as powerful a spike. Rawrawr 15:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Also, dual DA or DA/SoR > Expel, you wont hit major hexes unless against hexway anyway (when they'll just use humility on expel) Rawrawr 15:45, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :kk, changed to dual DA as it's quite haxx. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:06, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::Spear of lightning >>>> blaze :( Rawrawr 16:07, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::thought you could take advantage of 200% adrenaline gain^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:08, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Needs hex removal... ~~ 16:30, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Q_Q at people who can never agree on something. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:38, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Theres hex removal on the monks androo. Rawrawr 16:39, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::There is? Because I don't see any :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:41, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You got 2 Veils, you'r fine. But if you want more just switch Orison for Spotless Mind. Btw the Paragon bars are pretty fucked up. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 16:42, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Fix them :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Dropping orison would be no self heal for the HB, so gg. Rawrawr 16:43, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::So I heard dropping Guardian for Gift and the Ele drop Chan for Resto with Weapon of Warding. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 16:46, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Both of the paras got stupid DA, you need even moar block? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:49, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Dunno what you're obsessing over, dual veil is fine =\ Rawrawr 16:50, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Just saying if you ever would need more Hex Removal. Anyway drop Channeling for Restoration on the Ele, 2 Monk backline without Gift is bad. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 16:52, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Not in HA its not. And channeling on ele is fine. Rawrawr 16:53, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :Combo Breaker? Channeling is good on ele yes. But not if you wanna use DPS. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 16:54, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::triple edit conflict! Why would you need moar block chance? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:55, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::DPS is fine in this build. It already has huge defence, why does it need more with WoW? Rawrawr 16:56, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Just forget about WoW then. Ressing with 15% Energy is bad. Use Flesh then. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 16:57, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::What other hard rez would you use? Flesh is roughly the same energy i think (guessing, cba to check) and is 4s cast with gay health. Rawrawr 16:58, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Could someone tell me if this is even good? I mean on a scale from Fire Tock to Lego (or whatever good guy you want) how good is it? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:00, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Can't rate atm.. It's still a Stub lol. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 17:01, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Beats fire tock hands down. Rawrawr 17:02, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :Wohoo :P but if you would guess on a rating (i.e. trash, other, good, great) what would you estimate? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:02, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::I think it will get Almost a Companion Cube rating. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 17:03, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::so do all my builds^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:04, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Play Sway. --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 10:18, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::::I am. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:08, 31 March 2008 (EDT) I'd run it more gimmicky. moar spirits and para healers (or maybe rits). [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *[[User:Swiftslash/sandbox|''sandbox]]) 11:02, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :The more gimmicky one is here [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:20, 4 April 2008 (EDT) Inf Heat Looking at your build i have a feeling you kind maybe just might have a small miniscule loving for infuriating heat? But it just seems like it :P [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 16:14, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :It combines extremely well with any class using adrenaline and allows warriors to pressure a quite large amount more. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:20, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::/agree. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 11:50, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::But what if your opponents run Adrenal based characters aswell? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:54, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I used it to make the other team think i was on their side then persaude them to gank the other team with me, thats just me though :P [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 12:02, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol, that must've been some noobish team :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:04, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Sway :D [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 12:07, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Sway, lol. Although that doesn't say very much; everyone is running sway nowadays. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:25, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Thats why i bring inf heat, makes them think we are friends or something, i get them to gank with me its easy to win halls now, just bring inf heat :D [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 13:27, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::öööh... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:29, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::öööhm.. Whut? [[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 13:34, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::olololol. What do u think about my most recent build? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box''']] 19px 13:35, 4 April 2008 (EDT)